


From Painful Rejection to Newfound Love

by Enma_Eden



Series: Original Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Bullying, F/M, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, it's up to you to decide their gender, no gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enma_Eden/pseuds/Enma_Eden
Summary: "Some people are just not worth your time, especially those that treat you like shit. All you have to do is cut them off."Those were the words of their late father, and they wished they took it into consideration. They felt stupid right now. Oh well, there's still time to cut off the parasites._______________________________________So, this is the edited version of my old story. And like the old, there's no mentioned gender of the protagonist. Its all up to you, the reader, to choose the gender of your choice and how they look like. Happy reading!
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Series: Original Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919137





	From Painful Rejection to Newfound Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, I decided to revamp this story and post it again. Enjoy! 🤗
> 
> PS, if you notice any misspellings, don't be shy to point them out. Thanks😁😁

Rejection really hurts. It's like a bullet ripping through your heart and soul.

Since I was eleven, I had a crush on my friend Matt Norman. He saved me from some bullies one day and we hit it off. I began to develop a crush on him and that crush developed into full blown love. We were best of friends and we were never far from each other. That is until high school happened.

He started distancing himself from me. He started dating the popular girl in school and boy is she a mean piece of work. He became a quarter back and he became popular too. He was far away from me now. 

Because of who he was becoming and fame getting to him, he cut off any relationship with me. We were no longer best of friends. I mean, which popular jock want to be associated with a nerd who attracts bullies every passing hour?

After years of keeping and holding my feelings for him in and on lock, I couldn't bear it any longer. So with my mother's word of encouragement and my new found determination, I confessed to him, in front of everyone in the cafeteria. Wrong idea.

Instead of my feelings been reciprocated like I foolishly hoped, I was looked down upon with a harsh sneer and disgust. He insulted the hell outta me that day, in front of everyone might I add, and I've never cried so hard in my life. My mom tried to comfort me but nothing worked. My heart was completely and utterly shattered. 

Next day, I went to school late, crestfallen and depressed, unaware of the horror that awaited me. I walked into the building and everyone there were staring at something. I squeezed my way through, noticing the stares they throw my way and I wondered to myself what had I done wrong to deserve them. I soon found at why. 

Before us was a huge banner and printed on it was a picture of me half naked and my name written in bold letters. I gaped, eyes wide in horror as I stared at the only naked picture I foolishly took when I was young. When I realized who could have done this, it was like a bucket of cold water mixed with reality was poured on me. The only one who owned a copy of this photo was Matt. When we were still innocent and close, he and I shared everything, even a single picture of us half naked, dissing each other on how chubby we were. I placed a shaking hand on my mouth to stop the choked sob from escaping my lips. A barking laugh drew everyones attention, including mine, and I was met with the sight of Matts friends laughing in hilarity. When they noticed my presence, they began pointing and they laughter increased. That drew the attention of everyone and they stared at me with equal amounts of disgust and pity. I hated that. I ran away with the laughter and cruel words trailing after me. I got to my locker and was greeted with crude words painted on it. And that's was the beginning of my suffering.

My life became a living nightmare after that day. Bullying me became a sports fir the schools, even the losers participated. My so called friends cut ties with me, seeing as those who associate with me get hurt, and I was alone again. I hid my bruises and injuries from my mom, not wanting her to get worried too much. It was due to this that I became a master in the application of make-up. 

I was tired of the hell I lived in and I wanted it to end. I was tired of smiling as if nothing was wrong and I was honestly tired of putting up a brave face to my tormentors when in reality, I was already beaten down by their harsh and cruel words. Yeah, I snarked and sneered at them and counter their words and Im a straight A student, but that didnt make me feel any better. As the days go by, I felt worthless. My emotions became non-existent and I became a hollow shell.

I became so tired, so tired of the bullshit; the hate; of life.

And so, without thinking of the consequences of what it will have on my mom, I decided to do the unthinkable. 

I decided to kill myself. 

A selfish act might I add.

On the last day of school, before the start of summer break, I decided to skip school that day and I walked aimlessly around town. I went to my favourite spots and ate my favourite foods one last time. After that, I walked to the city bridge and just stared into the vast water before me. I never knew that school was over and that Matt and my tormentors coming towards me, ice cream in hand. All I could see was my impending death. I dropped my bag so that my journal and the good bye letter I wrote to my mother won't get wet and destroyed. I climbed on the metal railing and stared at the sky for a moment, before falling 40ft into the water below me. I could hear screams and cries of people but I paid no attention to them. Finally, I'll have peace.

I hit the water with a splat and then I immediately blacked out upon impact. 

When I came to, what I first heard was a beeping sound and I groaned in annoyance. 

'Why does the afterlife sounds so annoying?' I groaned internally as I opened my eyes slowly. The first thing I saw was white and I groaned questioningly. I then felt pain all over my body. Damn, my body HURTS. I wondered what happened... And then it all came back to me. I tried to commit suicide but someone jumped in after me to save me.

I felt something move besides me and I slowly turned my head to see my mother, holding my hand tightly as she slept with her head on my bed. I could clearly see the dried tear stains on her face.

'Why am I so stupid?' I sighed internally. 'Because of me, she's in anguish. And I promised her and myself that I'll never make her cry.' 

Using the little strength I had left, I brought my free hand on her head and I started caressing her. 

"Mika, stop. I'm trying to sleep," she groaned out. I smiled, albeit weakly, at that. Even in a situation like this, mom is still mom. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she raised her head so fast that I winced, hoping she won't have a whiplash. She stared at me in shock, dumbfounded.

"Mika?" She breathed out in disbelief.

"Hi mama," I managed to croak out. She slowly and shakenly brought a hand to my face and gently caressed it. When she saw that it wasn't a dream, tears began falling from her eyes. She sniffed before she engulfed me in a hug, making me wince in pain. But I didn't push her away. I just kept saying "I'm sorry" over and over again as she wept like a child. 

When the doctors came in, they were surprised that I recovered so fast. Turns out that I've been unconscious for two weeks days now, seeing as I broke some bones and I had a mild concussion. They told me that they honestly thought I wouldnt make it, seeing as it was touch and go for some few days. I glanced at my mom as the grip she had on my hand tightened. My face squeezed in guilt and I also tightened my grip. When she looked at me with tear filled eyes shining in joy and relief at my survival, I fought back the tears that pricked the corners of my eyes. Mom and I just stared lovingly at each, failing to notice that the doctors dismissed themselves, giving us some needed alone time. I took a shaky breath in.

"Hey mom," I gave a shaky smile and she huffed a shaky laugh. She drew me into a hug again and I withheld a wince. Albeit gently, mom still had a strong grip. 

I looked around the room and saw that it was flowing with flowers.

"Wow mom, you sure outdid yourself," I said with a chuckle and I instantly regret the decision to laugh as my ribs flared in pain. Mom jumped up in fear as I yelped in pain. "I'm fine mom," I winced out and I stared at her with an assuring smile. She must have noticed the pain in my eyes that she shook her head.

"No, you are not. Come on now, lie back down." She gently assisted me into a sleeping position and she adjusted my blanket. Sleep dear. And she placed a loving kiss on my forehead before sitting back down on my side.

It seems I was fighting off the sleep, because immediately I closed my eyes, I drifted off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was bright and sunny the next day (to my annoyance) and mom was still there. To be honest, I expected her to leave just like everyone else, but she still sat by my side and watched me through the night. This made the love I have to her increase and the guilt of what I had done consume me. 

Mom and some few nurses help me get cleaned up and she fed me, just like she did when I feel ill as when little. Due to this guilt, I avoided the question when she asked what happened. I couldnt tell her the truth. Well, not now that is. We fell into a light conversation and then I asked her who helped rescued me from the river. Before she could reply, I got the surprise of a life time.

"I left for some years and you get yourself into this. You're one hella work Mika." Someone said and I turned towards the door. At first I didnt recognize who he was, but the moment I stared into his eyes, my breath got caught up in my throat as I realized who it was.

"Gabriel?" I whispered out in disbelief, not believing my eyes. 

"Yo Mikhael. Long time no see."

I just kept gaping at him, shocked by his appearance.

Gabriel here was my childhood friend. My first friend to be precise. He took care of me and was always there for me. Until suddenly one winter, he and his family moved without our notice. I was nine back then. I was so heartbroken that I refused to eat. Until I saw the secret letter he hid in my book. His family went bankrupt and they had to move because they couldn't afford the bills and other money related things here in Malcom. I still kept his picture and the picture of us grinning like loons. And can I just say that Gabriel has changed. A LOT. Goddamn! I knew he'll be big when he grows up because of his height and body mass but this... I wasn't expecting this.

Gabriel stood at 6'1, muscles bulging (but not that of a body builder), face rogueishly handsome, lips pulled into a smirk and grey eyes with hints of blue twinkled in mischief, raven hair slicked back, making him look like a Greek god. Dude even had a tattoo - a freaking tattoo! - covering his left arm.

I was still gaping and before I knew it, I was swooning. Heck, even my mother let out a wistful sigh. I stared funnily at her and she snorted.

"What? It's not my fault for ogling him. I mean, just look at him! The kid is not even a kid anymore!" She exclaimed as she opened her arms at his direction.

"Mom!" I groaned in exasperation while the doctor (who came to check my vitals again) chuckled in amusement. Gabriel's smirk just increased as he stepped into the room.

"Well, your mom's right. I am a sight to behold." He grinned arrogantly.

Scoffing, I raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah right. More like a sight for sore eyes," I retorted.

"Damn Mika, you wound me." Gabriel gasped dramatically as he placed a hand on his chest, face pinched in pain. I rolled my eyes at his antics, amused more than anything. Well, there goes my thoughts of him being a different person. He's still the same ol' Gabriel. We just stared into each other's eyes with a stupid grin on our faces.

"Oh my!" Mom suddenly gasped and we faced her immediately. She was staring at Gabriel, most specifically his hands. I followed her line of sight and I gasped too.

"Gabriel... those are beautiful." I breathed out as I stared at the flower bouquet in his hands. They were all my favourite flowers, roses, but in different colours I like. The middle of the bouquet were black roses, then blue roses and then finally surrounding them ate red roses. 

"Here... I brought this for you." He stretched out the flowers and mom took it from him. Mom placed them on my chest and my smell buds were attacked by the fragrance of my gift. "I kinda arranged it by myself. Hope you like it." He nervously massaged the back of his neck as he looked everywhere but my eyes. And is... is he blushing?

I let out an amused chuckle before I gave him a radiant smile. "Thank you. They are beautiful." My smile increased and brightened up. "You never forgot," I stated.

"Of course I wouldn't." Gabriel walked over to my bed and sat at the edge. "I'll never forget anything about you. Never." He then proceeded in flicking my nose, make me glare at him with mock annoyance. Gabe just smirked and stared into my eyes. Before we knew it, we were staring intently at each other. We were brought back by my mom's obnoxious cough and we turned to her. She was grinning mischieviously. Even the doctor, who was taking his leave, threw an amused glance at us.

"So, Gabriel~" Mom drawled, eyes twinkling in mirth. 

"Mom, please no!" I groaned out, eyes seeking the heavens, pleading for mercy.

"You don't know what I was going to say honey," she chuckled but I just stared blankly at her. She raised her hands in surrender, chuckling all the way. "Okay, okay. So Gabriel, how are Richard and Moria doing?" She turned to Gabriel and asked.

And then we entered into a deep conversation. Mom and I learnt that Gabriel's step father got a promotion and they are going to staying here. Again. Mom squealed in delight at the prospect reuniting with her fellow fangirl again, but her smile and joy was immediately wiped away by the news that her friend was dead. She has been dead for three years now. Cancer. 

"Why didn't you guys ever call me?!" Mom sniffed as she dried her eyes with a tissue. "I should had been with her! I could have done something! Anything! But I wasn't there for my best friend when she needed me the most!" She cried out. Damn... did I ever mention that my mom was an emotional woman? Well, now you know.

"Don't blame yourself Miyael. It was inevitably anyways." 

Our necks snapped to the direction of the door and behold, Gabriel's step-father was standing there with his own bouquet of flowers.

"Hello Miyael," he greeted as he smiled warmly at Mom.

"Oh Richard," Mom stood up and pulled him into a fierce embrace. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay Miya," he assured her as he patted her back. "It's okay. You didn't know. We tried calling you but you've moved to a new house and we didn't know your new home number."

"Then why didn't you call me with my personal number?! Or my office line?!" Mom asked as she looked into his eyes, tears still flowing down her cheeks. 

"We lost all your contacts entirely," Richard sighed before he wiped her tears away. "So don't blame yourself, okay?" Mom slowly nodded, sniffing as she cleaned her face with a tissue. 

"Anyways," he presented her with the flower bouquet. "These are for you."

"Oh my!" Mom took the flowers and gave them a sniff. "You remembered that pink roses are my favourite," she smiled warmly at him and he too returned the smile. Gabriel and I glanced knowingly at each other before we turned our eyes back to our parents. "Come sit, come sit!" Mom dragged him in a he sat on the second chair in the room.

When he came closer, the word "Like father like son" flashed through my mind. Mr Richard was taller than his son, maybe at 6'4, with muscles a little bit bigger than his son, he eyes a forest green shade, long blonde hair and a rugged beard. His arms were occupied with huge tattoos like his son. His lips were stretched in the infamous Xander family smirk as he turned to my direction.

"Hey champ!" He grinned at me as he ruffled my head gently. "Still getting into deadly troubles huh?" 

Mom scoffed and stared flatly and coolly at me. "You have no idea," she said to him. I just sweat dropped at her as her stare intensified. 

"So, how have you been Miya?" And that got her attention and I sighed in relief when she no longer pinned me down with her stare.

We talked and talked for what felt like hours before finally, I have had enough of Gabriel's glances.

"What's on your mind Gabe?" I sighed out, preparing for the inevitable question that I knew was about to come. 

"Why did you jump off the bridge Mika?" Gabriel asked coolly, face and voice dead serious and he stared at with his famous 'Don't you dare fucking lie to me' look. Mom and Mr. Richard stared at me in different volumes of shock. Mom's mouth was opening and closing like a fish gasping for water.

"Wha- what?!" Mom managed to squawk out, already on her feet. "What is he talking about Mikhael?!"

I winced, knowing that tone. Oh boy... she's mad. I'm in deep shit.

Resigning to my fate, I sighed before I opened up to them, telling them my plight. To say they were pissed was an understatement. Mom took a shaky breath, face blank and eyes shining with murder. Mr. Richard abruptly stood up and grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me Dick," Mom ordered coldly, voice devoid of emotion. He just tightened his grip on her, making her give him a stink eye. "Dick..." Mom hissed at him. 

"What exactly do you think you're going to do Miya? Kill them?"

"Yes! Wait, no! But I have to do something! Those brats drove my only remaining child into depression! That I cannot stand for! Now, let. Go. Of. Me." Mom hissed at him but Mr. Richard wasn't moved.

"Miya, be reasonable here. These children have the upper hand and will use each other as back up when denying their deeds. Heck, with their description from Mika, I can tell you that no one in that school will snitch against them." he pointed out, making Mom shoulders sag in defeat.

"But..." Mom let out desperately. Mr. Richard took her into his arms, giving her a warm embrace. "They almost took my baby away from me. Why are some children so cruel?" 

"Mom..." I breathed out, guilt weighing hard on me. I fucked up. I fucked up really bad. "I'm sorry..." I finally said. Mom's eyes snapped open and she glared at me with the flames of hell burning in her. Oh boy... here comes the rant.

"You're sorry?" She echoed, a scowl taking over her angelic face as she ended her embrace with Mr. Richard, who steeped away from the danger zone and Gabriel –that traitor- followed his example. "You're sorry?! I almost lost you Mikhael! All because you decided to keep your problems away from me and you fucking got depressed about them! And all you can say is that you're sorry?!" Mom shouted at me and I shrunk into myself. Mr. Richard walked forward and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and mom's anger dispersed, leaving fear and sadness to take over. "I can't lose you Mika," mom continued as she gazed at me with a pleading look. "I lost you father and sisters and you're all I have left. I can't..." Mom sighed as she closed her eyes and shook her head lightly. She balled her palms into fists before staring at me with resolvement and determination. "No... I won't lose you. Even if I have to lock you in your room for years to come, I will do it. Do you understand me?"

I nodded numbly and mom sighed, as if a heavy weight was lifted up from her shoulders. She threw Mr. Richard a thankful smile before they sat back down. Gabe found his way back to the edge of my bed and I threw him a betrayed glare. The bastard just smirked at me.

"Now, all I need to do is figure out a way to stop those brats from touching you, not less breathing near you from now on." Mom heaved a sigh again as she pinched the bridge of her nose. 

"Gabriel will take care of that," Mr. Richard happily chimed in.

"Huh?" Mom and I echoed as we stared confusingly at him.

"What dad is trying to say is that I'll be attending Malcolm High for the remaining two years of my high school education the moment the new term starts." Gabriel explained, making a hopeful light shine in mom's eyes.

"Malcolm High? That's the school Mika attends. That means you can look after my baby from now on!" Mom exclaimed, beaming with happiness. Gabriel smirked at me while Mr. Richard gave her a beaming grin. As for me, I humbly kept my mouth shut, not wanting to bring back my mother's fury back on me. All I could think of at that moment is that Malcolm High is in deep shit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took the whole summer for me to heal partially and get back on my feet, albeit my mom, Gabriel and his dad were with me the whole time, supporting me and encouraging me. 

Just like Gabriel told us, he started attending school the moment we started the new term. I just thank God that I decided to do my stupid stunt after exams. I so don't have the strength to repeat classes. 

Like he promised my mom, Gabriel became my guardian Angel (I keep snorting at this every time) and boy did he take it seriously. 

The first day we resumed, I nearly got bullied. Because of the impact, I had to use a crutch for the meantime, so I couldnt do much. Mom dropped me off and reluctantly went to work. I waited for Gabe, like I promised, but he didnt show up. I called his line three times but he didnt pick up.

Maybe he's driving, I thought with a frown. Gabe owned a bike so its not farfetched that hes on the way coming, seeing as one cant pick up a call when driving a bike.

With a dejected sigh, I entered the school with enough courage to choke a God. People kept departing from me like the red sea with awe, fright, respect, pity and disgust in their eyes. I don't know if it had something to do with my scowling face, glaring glasses or my entire aura and body language that screams 'Don't fuck with me' and honestly I don't really care; I love it. 

But seriously, if anyone tries to fuck with me today, I swear to hell and back that I'll use my crutch to stick it up that person's ass and fuck him with it. With that being said, my KI intensifies, my bottle cap glasses glaring again as I adjusted it.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the afterlife, seven people could be seen clapping their hands and hooting madly. Truly, Mika is the child of Miyael and James; silent but deadly. Honestly, Miya thought her child well in the aspects of glaring. 

I kept walking to my locker, passing Matt and his buddies on the way.

"Mika!" He called out to me but I just snub him, not even sparing him a glance. Matt ran up to me and grabbed my wrist, making me pause. "Mika, please wait. What happened that day?"

I slowly turned to face him, face devoid of emotion as I stared at him. Looks like the idiot is referring to the day I tried committing suicide. Hmmm... it sees he was the one Gabriel was talking about; the one who also jumped in after him and tried to rescue me too. Well, whatever. I didn't ask for his help anyway, seeing as he's the cause of my torment. 

"It's called suicide attempt Norman. Look it the fuck up." I replied to his stupid question dryly, face blank as I stared at the dull headed fool. Norman - I'll start calling the moron by his surname, seeing as I've no F-ing strength and respect to call the son of a bitch by his name- gaped at me, wondering where that came from. I tugged my wrist harshly and abruptly from his hand, surprising him by my newfound strength. "And can you please close your fucking mouth? It's unappealing," I added before I continue my journey to my locker. 

God, what the hell did I even see in that jackass? I must have really been a love sick fool. 

When I reached my locker, I grab the needed text books for that day and put them in my back pack that was being held in my other hand that was rested on my crutch carefully. Suddenly, my locker was banged shut and boy am I glad that I've my mother's quick reflexes, if not, my hand would be a goner. 

A heavy scowl took over my facial expression and a glare as hot as the sun took charge of my eyes. I slowly and calmly turn to the perpetrators and proved my guess right in who they were.

A snarl took over and my eyes turned deathly cold. I stared down -more like up- in clear disdain at the thick headed idiots in front of me and my KI increased the more. My second tormentor's goons shifted back a little at the look in my eyes. Said tormentor faltered for a second before gaining his composure, smirking at me cockily. If looks could kill, then these fools will all be 6ft under by now. With a deep and annoyed voice, I addressed the six bullies in front of me. "The fuck do you all want?" 

"I see your suicide attempt failed Arisen. I was hoping you'd have been 6ft under with your useless ass by now." The moron sneered at me and his attitude caused a tick mark to appear on my forehead. My eyebrow twitched for a second in irritation before I smirked evilly and cockily at him, an eyebrow raised as the tick mark became more pronounced.

"And it seems your attempts of getting smarter in all things in life is nil Richardson. Honestly, I wonder how your parents deal with a dull, empty headed son like you." I scoffed as I eyed him up and down. "I pity your parents Liam. They are saints for dealing with a pathetic bitch like you. But hey! Beggars can't be choosers. Its no wonder they put up with your stupidity." I shrugged at the end, giving him a smug smirk.

It was as if God was shocked by my words that He decided to pause time for a moment to comprehend what just happened. Everyone paused and stood still, gaping at me in shock. Matt resembled a fish at the moment, wondering what the fuck just happened.

"Now if you excuse me, I have a class to attend. After all, I dont want to end up as dead last as you." I stated with a Gabriel worthy smirk, not caring about my impending doom. Honestly, my mouth is a double edged sword. It can kill both my opponents and me. Lord have mercy on me.

I zipped and slinged my bag on my shoulder and began walking away, not giving a fuck about anybody. But then suddenly, I found myself being flung sideways. My back made impact with other lockers hard and I yelped and winced in pain. Just because I'm using a crutch doesn't mean I'm close to being healed. I did break a lot of bones falling off that bridge.

"YOU BITCH!!" Liam spat out -like literally spat out. I think some entered my eyes- as he stepped in front of me, fist raised. There was a symphony of yells of "NO!" along with loud gasps of horror. Norman began running up to us, trying hard to pass through the gathered crowd, anger and fear clear and visable on his face. I really don't understand this fool. First, he drove me into depression that made me attempt suicide and now he cares about me and my welfare? Dude, for the love of God, make up your mind!

Liam's fist went into motion and I hurriedly closed my eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable pain. But it never came. I frowned, eyes still closed before I opened them slowly. I gasped when I saw my saviour. My knight in shining armour. My vengeful Archangel. My-

"Gabriel?" I breathed out as I stared at him in shock. He came. He really came. My heart soared in joy.

Gabriel held Liam's fist tightly as he glared right down at him (Liam might be big but Gabe is WAY bigger). His glare is still as impressive as ever I see. Said glare can even make the toughest douch bag cower in fear. And one douch bag is doing so right now.

"Who the fuck are you?! Let go of my wrist this instant!" Liam yelled out, putting on a brave front as he tried glaring at Gabriel, failing miserably by the way. Because of his attempts of prying his wrist out of Gabriel's grip, he turned sideways, to my right that is, facing away from me and facing Gabe.

Gabriel didn't reply him. He just tightened his hold on him the more, making Liam scream in pain as his wrist was held in a death grip. Gabe then looked at me, his eyes staring into mine.

"Did he touch you?" He asked calmly and I gulped in dread. I hurriedly shook my head, not wanting this to escalate. "Don't lie to me Mika." I winced, knowing that my assurance meant nothing at the moment; seeing as my crutch was on the floor, my bag a little ways away from it and my glasses were under Liam's foot, broken beyond repair. "Mika, did. He. Touch. You?" My childhood friend growled out quietly and right there and then, he resembles a werewolf from cheesy the movies I've watched so far. I sighed before I nodded, eyes looking down at my boots. 

Gabe's face turned stone cold and his eyes turned murderous. He let go of Liam's wrist and I thought that will be all, seeing how calm and stoic he looked. Oh, how fucking wrong I was. Very wrong. 

It was so fast that no one was prepared for it, not even Liam. Gabe, fast as lightning with a body as big as his -is that even possible?!- landed a hard and heavy blow on Liam's stomach, making his (Liam's) eyes go wide in shock and pain. Liam went down, grunting, moaning like a bitch and gasping for breath. Pathetic.

Suddenly, Liam's goons let out a war cry and the four of them came running at him, clearly to beat him into the next century. But Gabe, with his fighting skills and massive body, easily avoided their attempts and brought them to their knees; with one fucking punch each. 

The crowd gave way and shifted back, not wanting to mess with or be a part of the showdown that was happening before them. 

I stared at him in awe and amazement. Gabriel became more cooler than before the few years we were apart. 

Gabe walked back over to Liam, who was on his knees, holding his abdomen. Gabriel got down on one knee, grabbed Liam's chin and tilted his head up to face him (Gabriel). Liam glared at him -well, tried to- with hatred, face pinched in pain. 

"Listen well and listen carefully," Gabe began and suddenly the entire school was silent. "I'm gonna say this just once and I won't repeat myself twice. If I do, it will be you on the floor, my boot on your face as I stomp on it while I repeat my words, And with what just happened, everyone knew he wasnt lying. Stay. Away. From. Mikhael." Gabe stressed out those words harshly, making Liam flinch and try to shrink back, unable to do so as Gabriel had a tight grip on his face. "You and your buddies stay away from this person," he tilted Liam's head to my direction for a moment before he turned it back to him, harshly. "And we won't have any problems. Do I make myself clear?" 

Liam hurriedly nodded, clearly wanting to get away from Gabriel. Gabriel smirk before he used his other hand to pat Liam's head like a dog.

"Good boy," he said before he pushed Liam away, making him fall on his ass, still groaning in pain and holding his abdomen. 

Gabe stood up and addressed the crowd, back turned to some of them.

"And that goes for all of you." He began with a loud and deep voice. "If I see anyone bothering and dehumanizing my friend, your fate will be worse than theirs." He paused, a heavy silence overtaking. He slowly turned his head and said with a deep and intimidating voice, "I WILL end you." His grey eyes were cold and hard as stone, narrowed into a piercing glare, making more than one people gulp or take a step back.

Wait... is it just me or is Gabriel glaring at Matt with murderous intent? I squinted my eyes and yep, Gabriel is glaring at him. Mentally, I did the sign of the cross for Matt, wishing his soul everlasting peace.

Gabriel walked over to my fallen items and picked up my crutch and bag and walked over to me. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, worry clear on his face as he handed my crutch over. 

"I'm fine," I replied, trying to ease his worries as I placed my crutch under my armpit. "Thanks Gabe." I grinned at him.

Gabriel let out a silent relived sigh before he quirked a smile at me. "I see your tongue is still as sharp and sassy as ever."

"My tongue and sass, albeit the bad kind, actually went on a long ass hiatus the moment you l I groaned internally as I opened my eyes slowly. The first thing I saw was white and I groaned questioningly. I then felt pain all over my body. Damn, my body HURTS. I wondered what happened... And then it all came back to me. I tried to commit suicide but someone jumped in after me to save me.peft. It's not my fault it resumed with a bang the moment you returned." I said to him, drawing a snort out of him. He rolled his eyes and I grinned bashfully at him. 

"Dear Lord, what have I done?" He moaned teasingly, making me chuckle. We still got it, our bantering skills that is. And we don't even give a damn about the people watching us. 

Gabriel helped me to walk away from the locker I'm leaning on and away from Liam and his downed goons. I paused and stared down at him. Oh, how the mighty has fallen. With one punch of all things. 

Gabe and I walked away from that hallway, after he picked up his back pack with his other hand. When we got away from the crowd and everyone, I stopped walking, making Gabriel pause to. I bent my head, making my long hair covering my face.

"Mika, what's wrong?" Gabriel asked as he turned to me.

"Why?" 

"Huh?" Gabriel blinked at my sudden questions.

"Why did you help me Gabriel?" I snapped my head up to him, making his eyes widen a little. I know from his look that my hazel eyes were shining with tears that were about to fall any second from now. "Because of me, you'll be branded as an enemy and people might try to hurt you. I don't want that! You- you just got here and I don't want to lose you so soon!" Annnndddd my dam broke. I started crying like a baby -God... how embarrassing- in front of my childhood friend -Argh! Let me die now!- and I didn't care at the moment whoever sees me like this. This feeling of rejection, it has been a festering wound for a while now. Ive been holding it in for too long.

Gabriel gently dropped down our bags before engulfing me in a warm hug. My face was buried in his chest and he held my head gently. I clinched his shirt as I sobbed silently.

"It's okay Mika. It's okay. I'm not going anyway. I promise." Gabriel whispered out, caressing my head. "I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm so sorry." He gently squeezed my head before going back to caressing my scalp.

I turned my head on his face, still sobbing. "I- I don't blame you, Gabe." I let out with a chocked sob. "Shit happens now and then. I... I just hate begin so weak. I hate it." I close my eyes, tears still streaming down.

"There's nothing bad in being weak Mika. That's what makes us human."

Ahhh... Gabriel Xander, my voice of reasoning.

"But now that we are back, dad and I can help train you and put you in shape. What do you say?"

I nodded enthusiastically, head still lying on his broad chest.

Gabriel chuckled deeply, the vibrations echoing in his chest, making me blush a little.

"Now that's the Mika I know. Always ready to kick ass." I could just hear his grin from those words and I couldn't help myself from snorting. I slowly raised my head and shifted back a little. I stared at him with an eyebrow raised after cleaning my cleaned my face.

"Really Gabe?" I deadpanned at him, eyes twinkling with mirth. Gabe's grin stretched out, making his stoic and cold demeanour and expression break. I rolled my eyes at him, a smile appearing on my lips. Gabriel ruffled my hair, making me whine at him and batting his hand away. The next thing we know, we erupted into pearls of laughter. 

I wiped the remaining tears from my eyes, chuckling in mirth. We exhaled heavily, lips stretched in smiles.

"Thanks Gabe. For everything." 

"No problem Mika. You're my best friend and we best friend stick up for each other." 

We fist bumped before Gabe grabbed our bags again, handing mine over to me and we began walk in to our homeroom, chatting and bantering -some may or may not include my love and obsession for anime and all things Square Enix- along the way. 

"So, what do you have first?" Gabe asked me.

"Chemistry." I replied immediately, making Gabe arch an eyebrow at me.

"Still a geek I see," he said with a grin, making me huff.

"Look whos calling me a geek. World's Number 1 Weebo."

Gabriel grunted and then flicked the tip of my nose. 

"Don't start getting cheeky with me." 

I harrumphed, turning my face the other way. Gabriel just chuckled in amusement, ruffling my hair again.

"Stop that!" I whine, trying to bat his hand away. "Do you know how long it took for me to get my hair down?"

Right. I forgot. You're hair doesn't obey the laws of gravity." Gabe snickered, making me lightly slap his shoulders with the back of my hand. 

I glanced sideways at him, taking in his cheerful and warm demeanour. I've noticed something about Gabriel. He doesn't like showing the public his real personality and his warm self. He's cold to anyone not his family. Family... I'm Gabe's family... For some reason that thought made me grin stupidly.

"Oh no. I know that grin. What evil plans are you conjuring up in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Hey! Just because my grin is like this doesn't mean it's mostly meant for evil!" I pouted up at him and then, he's words registered in my brain.

'Did he just call me pretty?' I thought, my cheeks warming up a little. I shook my head, driving unnecessary thoughts away. 'What am I thinking about? Gabriel is my friend; my best friend, and that's all.' I thought, trying to convince myself. But hey, one can fool others but not themselves. I frowned, the thoughts weighing down on me. 

"Hey Mika, you okay?"

"Yeah! I'm fine!" I piped up, giving Gabe a beaming smile. I looked ahead of us, realizing that my class is near. We got to another hallway, the passing teens staring at us, most specifically Gabe. "So, my class is up ahead. You can go to yours now. Thanks for walking me over." I adjusted the hand of my bag as I grinned thankfully at him.

"No problem Miks," I rolled my eyes at that nickname, "I got your back. But are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

"Yep. With the way you gave that warning, no one's about to test the waters just yet." I snicker before raising my hand to adjust my glasses. When my fingers met thin air, I then remembered that my glasses were long gone.

"Fuck..." I muttered, catching Gabriel's attention again.

"What?"

"My glasses. I just remembered that that trash for a head Richardson broke my glasses. No wonder my sight has been shitty." I sighed before letting out an annoyed tch. "Looks like I'll just have to secretly record all the teachings today then. God damn it."

Suddenly, Gabe took off his back pack from his shoulder and began searching in it.

"What are you looking for?" I blinked at him, frowning in concern. He didn't reply me, only bringing out a small square case with a ribbon on it. "Umm, Gabe... what's that you're holding?" 

"This here, is what made me late. I forgot to bring this with me and I immediately drove back home to get it."

"So that's why you didn't come to our designated meeting spot on time?" 

"Yep. I couldn't wait another day to give you this." 

Gabriel stretched out the box to me and I adjusted my crutch, leaning well on it before I took the box with two hands. When I opened it, I choked on thin air. 

I was gaping like a fish at the items inside. I slowly looked up at Gabriel, trying hard to form words. Finally, I was able to get my question out, albeit stuttering all the way.

"Ga- Gabe... whe- where did you get this?"

"We bought it for you, as a Healing Gift."

"We? Healing Gift?"

"Your mom, my dad and I decided to contribute our cash to buy this for you. Well, it was mostly my idea but our parents decided to help me. It's something for you to remember that we love you and we'll always be here for you, no matter what. So, do you like it?"

I returned my gaze to the open box in my hands, taking a good look at them. 

The box contained a pair of rectangular reading glasses that were violet in colour and had little golden petals at both sides. It also contained an Amethyst and Diamond heart necklace that was made with white gold. I just kept gaping when I realized all the materials in them.

"Gabe," I breathed out. "How much did you guys buy all this?" I asked, still shocked at the gift.

"Around three thousand or so." He replied and shrugged. 

Okay, this time I choked on my spit as I tried to form coherent words but to no avail.

"Mika don't." Gabriel raised up a hand, making me pause and just stare at him with wide eyes. "I know what you're trying to say. We don't care how much it cost, but we'll always try everything in our best to make you happy. So please, just take it. For us."

We had a stared down but it wasn't long before I gave up. I hated it when Gabriel pleads with me. 

"Thank you," I let out as my face brightens up with happiness and joy. "I'm gonna thank mom and your dad too for this present. You all just made my day."

"You're welcome Miks." He quirked a smile at me. I frowned at that before glancing around me and noticing that we had an audience. I immediately forgot about them when my eyes landed on my gifts. God, I want to put them on so bad.

"Do you want to put them on?" Gabriel asked - Dear Lord! Is he a mind reader or something?- as he saw how I stared at the lying gifts. I nodded my head so fast that I feared it will snap off my shoulders. 

Gabriel slung his back pack over one shoulder before stepping up to me. When he raises the necklace up, several gasps were heard, the most loudest coming from Norman's girlfriend, Katie. Gabriel didn't pay attention to any of them and walked behind me. He moved my hair to the side and laid the necklace on my neck and clasps it. 

I touched the jewelry, smiling at Gabe when he stood before me once again. He then grabbed the glasses and gently wore them on me. I opened my eyes again, blinking them as they adjusted to the lenses (seeing as no one knows the type of lenses I use except for me, I definitely know that she has a hand in this).

"So," I began after a moment if silent and him staring intensely at me. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful." He breathed out, making my blush intensify at his words. 

We just keep staring into each other eyes, that is until the bell, -a fucking bell of all things- broke us from our trance. My face became fully blown red to the tips of my ears.

"Well, looks like class is about to start..." I mumbled, eyes darting everywhere except his direction.

"Looks like it." Gabe sighed. 

"Till later then." I mumbled again before I tried to dash away. I didn't succeed when I stooped immediately Gabe called out my name. "Yes?" I turned to him, box still in hand. Gabriel's bag was open and he too the box from me and stuffed it into his bag pack. He zipped up the large pouch before opening up a smaller pouch.

"Here," he stated as he handed over to me a glass case that was coloured black with purple and gold design. "We bought you this. And before you say anything, it was included in the 3k bill." I clicked my mouth shut at that assurance. I smiled at him again, clinching the case tight.

Suddenly, a crazy idea flashed through my mind and I didn't hesitate to fulfil that idea. I stood on my tip toes and pecked Gabe on the cheeks, making his eyes widen a little in shock.

"Thank you," I whispered. "For everything Gabe."

"No problem." He smiled at me. 

I returned his smile before walking over to my class. When I got at the door, I waved goodbye at him before entering.

Throughout that day, I couldn't concentrate. I kept fumbling with my necklace, heart filled with joy at the love and care that my three favourite people have shown to me that day.

Surprisingly -read: NOT-, no one disturbed me or bullied me. Looks like the Xanders intimidative skills are still impressive, only this time it's better than before.

Because it's the first day of a new term, school closed early and we were given no assignment. Gabriel came over to my class and we both walked out together, gently bantering on the way.

"Say, do you want to come over to my house to play some video games?" I asked him when we got to his car. Looks like he skipped his bike. I wont be surprised if he had me in mind when choosing the convertible. Its easier to keep my crutch in it.

"Sure, why not. Let me just call my dad first." 

"You do that. I've to call mom and tell her that theres no need for her coming to pick me up."

We did just that and ended our calls pretty quick. 

"Come on, let's go. I wanna kick your ass." I grinned impishly at him, making him scoff humorously.

"Like that's gonna happen." 

"Of course it is!" 

"Mika..."

We paused when we suddenly heard a voice behind us and we turned as one to see Norman behind us, with his goons and girlfriend -coughslutcough- coming towards us. I groaned and stared at the sky, asking for mercy and wishing this boy will just disappear and leave me alone.

"Ugh... What do you want Norman?" I sighed out as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I... no, WE, wanted to come say we are sorry." Well, that got me and Gabe cocking an eyebrow together that it was kind creepy. "We treated you unfairly and we just want to apologize. Seriously? I looked at them with a deadpan look, and I wasnt the only one unimpressed by them. Gabe had a Are you serious right now? expression on his face. So, we would like to make it up to you with dinner. How about we meet at Wendy's by 5?

Norman had a hopeful expression while... wait, is this bitch eyeing Gabe?! I screeched internally. Oh no you don't bitch! Not with my best friend.

Best friend? Yeah right. Half of my brain scoffed and I fell it rolling its eyes - if it had any that is- at my words. My eye twitched in annoyance, both because of this shameless slut in front of me and the accepting part of my brain.

I stood in a thinking posture as I said, "Hmm, let's see. How about no?" I deadpanned at them. If these fools think Im desperate for recognition to accept their offer, they should think again. Heck, for all she knows, they wanted to disgrace her again. She might be stupid but shes not THAT stupid. "Fuck you and your fuck ass group Norman. Y'all can go fuck yourself. We don't want to know you or have anything to do with your stupid asses. So please, kindly fuck away from us. Plain and simple." 

Besides me, Gabe stared proudly at me, a dark smirk on his lips.

"Now if you'll excuse us," I continued, "We have somewhere important to go to. Sayonara bitches." And with that, Gabe helped me into his car and kept my crutch in the back seat. With a middle finger raised up and meant for Matt and his friends, and we zoomed out of the parking lot, laughing along the way to my house.

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how many of Nana Mizuki's songs I have to listen to give me motivation to work on this😫😫.
> 
> So, this may or may be not the end of this story. I have so many ideas for this story but I'll just leave it at this. One route is that Gabe and his stepfather are werewolf royalty and that the protagonist and their mom are their mates and they came to get them. Another route is that they are mafia and they came to town to visit our protagonist immediately they had settled what was happening in the Underworld and they came down when they realized that their Group won't collapse if they moved to another town. 
> 
> Welp, like I said, there are different routes this story could go. So, I'm just going to leave it like this. I have enough stories to complete and I dont need another one to add to the list😑.
> 
> Let me here your thoughts. Criticism, not flames, are allowed.
> 
> Well, until next time folks.
> 
> /p


End file.
